Lo que buscaba
by Kai Alexander Malfoy-Black
Summary: Yo lo que buscaba no era un príncipe azul, que me abrazara en las noches y me besara y me dijera cada 5 minutos que me amaba. Yo lo que quería era un chico que me diera la mano y que fuera callado y reservado. Simple.


_**Hola! Estaba hablando con mi novio ayer y empecé a recordar esto.**_

_**Debo aclarar que esta historia es mía, por el simple hecho de que es.. Mi historia! De él y mía! Se lo dedico a mi novio que me saca de casillas cada vez que quiere. Si! Te hablo a ti Logan. Bueno, dejando esto de lado, espero les guste.**_

_**Disclamer: estos personajes son los únicos en éste one shot que no son míos, todo lo demás es mío.**_

**Lo que buscaba**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo lo que buscaba no era un príncipe azul, que me abrazara en las noches y me besara y me dijera cada 5 minutos que me amaba. Yo lo que quería era un chico que me diera la mano y que fuera callado y reservado. Simple.**

Había buscado casi en mis 16 años de vida uno que fuera como el que yo soñaba.

Si, yo no soy de esas chicas que busca el amor, porque ciertamente, yo sabía que todo ese tema en general no existía.

Conocí a varios chicos en el transcurso de mis años. 16 años.

Primero fue Gerard, un niño de mi primaria bastante lindo y atlético a mi parecer. Tenía el cabello ondulado y castaño, su piel era un poco morena, y sus ojos eran cafés. Era un chico normal.

Pero claro, a esa edad yo no pensaba en tener un novio, así que su mundo de amor se desmoronó cuando le dije que no quería ser su novia. Vaya forma de bajarle los humos a una persona.

Luego fue en secundaria. Primer año.

Arthur.

Bien, Moreno, un poco alto, ojos cafés, atlético... Le di el si.

Quería probar que era tener un novio y ver si el era el indicado. Al principio fue así, me hacia reír, era lindo, pero todo cambió cuando este chico se volvió, como decirlo, un chicle.

Si.

Nunca se iba de mi lado, muchas veces tuve que decirle que se fuera a jugar con sus amigos, hasta mis amigas le pedían que lo hiciera!

Y bueno, luego empece a verlo no como un novio, sino como un hermano.

Lo siento Arthur.

Segundo año.

Ya que todo hubiera acabado con él, llegó Allan, perfecto!

Alto, de un color ni moreno ni blanco, de cabello negro y ojos cafés...

Buena relación, pero que faltaba? Ah si! Mi forma de pensar. Cambiarla.

Adiós chico pegostre.

Tercer año.

Todo estuvo tranquilo por un tiempo, hasta que Christopher apareció en mi vida, otra vez.

Lo conocí cuando teníamos 11 años, creo yo, un amigo me lo había presentado en la escuela, hablamos por un tiempo y después me olvide de el. Hasta qué volvió a aparecer. -Este chico no era feo, para nada feo! Alto, blanco, ojos verdes, pelo castaño ondulado. Lindo!-

Volvimos a hablar de nosotros y lo que nos había sucedido en todo el tiempo que no nos habíamos hablamos. Fue genial hablar con el, y por muchas otras cosas más, se volvió el cuarto. Buena relación? si

Cursi? Mucho!

Lo aguantaba? si

Pero luego se fue a vivir a otro país junto a su padre. Y otra vez, adiós.

Preparatoria/bachillerato

Me aleje de todo tipo de encuentro con chicos? Si

No quería chicos cursis ni lindos, quería serios, reservados. Algo simple.

Hasta que apareció el.

Draco.

Si, una forma rara de hacer un amigo.

Solo diré:

Una foto

Una amiga

Dos desconocidos

Y yo.

Lindo no?

Volvimos a hablar y a hablar, hasta que empece a sentir algo, como si tuvieras un gran revoltijo en el estómago cada vez que lo miraba.

Lo han sentido o no?

Era patético!

Yo me sentía patética! Si, yo, Hermione Granger por primera vez se sentía patética. Excelente!

Quise alejarme, pero no! Un día me preguntó "quieres ser mi novia?"

Y que dije?

Si!

Tenía 15 años cuando lo conocí, faltaban casi 4 meses para mis 16. A un mes de que llegara mi cumpleaños, el desapareció.

Perfecto! Simplemente perfecto!

Estuve casi dos meses triste, pero nunca lo demostraba. Pero volvió a aparecer un día fuera de mi colegio, me miró triste y con arrepentimiento.

En serio creía que eso iba a servir?

Debo decir que lo golpee.

Pero no se quejó!

Y yo, sin hablarle, me fui.

No soy una chica que se rebaja. No. Jamás.

El estuvo pidiéndome perdón cada vez que nos veíamos, pero quería hacerlo sufrir.

Pero al final lo perdoné.

Muy bien!-notaron el sarcasmo?-

Todo iba bien, y el me abrazaba, y me decía "te quiero" cada día que nos veíamos. Sólo una vez lo decía.

Que sí lo quiero? Si

Que sí es cursi? Si

Que es el chico que buscaba? No

Jamás.

Pero sin el yo no soy nada.

Ese chico de pelo platinado, alto, palido y de ojos grises es el único que puede bajar mi agresividad y mi poca paciencia. Es el único que ha echo que mi corazón palpite más rápido al verlo y escucharlo.

Porque yo, estoy enamorada.

_Yo lo que buscaba no era un príncipe azul, que me abrazara en las noches y me besara y me dijera cada 5 minutos que me amaba. Yo lo que quería era un chico que me diera la mano y que fuera callado y reservado. Simple._

_Lo encontré! Porque el es todo eso, más lo que yo detestaba. _

_Curioso no?_

_Callado y reservado? Si, cuando esta con otros. _

_Cariñoso, tierno y cursi? Si, cuando esta conmigo. _

_El es el único que sabe explotar mis ideales. Gracioso._

_Y aunque no sepamos si durará, nosotros seguimos. Porque nos amamos. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Que les pareció? Creen que es una historia que llegará a más? **


End file.
